


Quemada ciega

by Hagastian



Category: Sherlock (TV)
Genre: F/M, IDK this is a shitty fic, anderson dont do that
Language: Español
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-07-03
Updated: 2016-07-03
Packaged: 2018-07-19 19:32:29
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 518
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7374580
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Hagastian/pseuds/Hagastian
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Toda la situación quema un camino de culpa en su mente. Pero francamente no le importa. No puede resistir a sus impulsos.</p>
<p>---</p>
<p>Este fanfic participa en el Rally 2016 "The game is on!" del foro I am sherlocked, para el equipo "Tiger&Magpie".</p>
            </blockquote>





	Quemada ciega

**Author's Note:**

> Disclaimer: Nada me pertenece.  
> Beta: KillerQueenGelatine  
> Personaje asignado: Anderson.  
> Nota: Este fanfic participa en el Rally 2016 "The game is on!" del foro I am sherlocked, para el equipo "Tiger&Magpie".
> 
> IM SORRY.

La culpa quemó un camino en su cabeza las primeras semanas, cuando el pensamiento le atacó como un rayo, una revelación maldita. 

Sabía que estaba haciendo algo mal, cruzar el límite de lo moral a lo turbio no era algo que él hacía en desconocimiento. Y era consciente, que existía un rechazo general a lo que estaba haciendo, que incluso él mismo era capaz de torcer la boca en disgusto.

Pero no podía evitarlo. Realmente no podía evitarlo, porque había algo en su instinto que le empujaba, a ojos cerrados, a esconder en el fondo de su bolsillo el anillo de matrimonio y sonreír con los bordes de los labios repletos de coquetería a Donovan. Casi galantería pícara, repleta de dientes blancos y malas intenciones

Al principio era solo eso, coquetería descarada porque podía. Y porque quería. El abismo de comunicación con su esposa era tan grande que no había tenido una conversación real con ella en meses, mucho menos cualquier contacto más allá de un beso; y la llegada de Donovan a su escuadrón, con sus conversaciones ingeniosas, su risa, su cabello oscuro y la piel perfectamente divina, era todo el incentivo que necesitaba para entretenerse. Porque había decidido simplemente pasar el rato, entretenido, sin problemas, sin daño.

No había pensado jamás, nunca, que la situación escalaría lo suficiente como para pensar en ella de otra manera.

Llegó como un rayo la imagen, un día común donde la sonrisa blanca se convirtió en una imagen de deseo. De ganas de tomar a Donovan y desnudarla en pasión, descubrir con los dientes el sabor de su piel y acariciar cada rincón que podía imaginar escondido entre los pliegues del uniforme. Comenzó a soñar con ella, su cuerpo brillante de sudor, sus labios, sus besos, todo en un tormentoso deseo que se coló en su piel de una forma horripilante, culpable.

Se sentía culpable por ello, aunque no pudo evitarlo, se sentía culpable. 

Pero Donovan...

Donovan simplemente se coló en su cabeza, sin remedio, cosas de instintos, suponía, cuando llegaba a su casa y tras un frío beso de bienvenida desaparecía en su pequeño despacho, dedicándose a mirar su anillo, sopesando en el oro sus culpas y deseos. Decidiendo qué ganaría, si valía la pena, si realmente debería dejar que las cosas escalaran al siguiente nivel o poner un alto.

Pensaba en eso noche tras noche, escuchando sus razonamientos, su moral, mirando la figura de su mujer dormida. No decidía si realmente valía o no la pena el riesgo.

Su aparente moral no duró mucho. No tardó en simplemente llevar las cosas a otro nivel. El engaño funciona así, en palabras de convencimiento propio, que realmente no había riesgo, que era Donovan, que ya no había amor entre él y su esposa y lo que hacía realmente era un beneficio. Solo sexo. Solo coqueteo. Solo algo brutal, fugaz y sin compromisos serios.

Donovan era una delicia, de todas formas.

El camino de culpa dejó de quemar su cabeza a los cuatro meses de iniciar todo esto. Ya no le importaba la moral, ni nada, simplemente se dedicaba a disfrutar.


End file.
